And the Soft Winds Blow: The Last Hope, Book One
by Mira Hopesbane
Summary: A ta'veren is rumored to be ravanging the ruined farmland of Tarabon. Is this the ta'veren that Sopika Sedai and Voran have been searching for all their lives? Reviews cherished! Hahahah...haven't fallen off the Earth yet! I updated! Ummm...reformated.
1. A Ride in the Dust

**Disclaimer- All of the things you recognize is belonging to Mr. Robert Jordan, including the first paragraph.**

A/N: There might be some spoilers for the Lord of Chaos, it's the latest book I finished. Mutters about stupid library not having the books in Err, for those wondering, Sopika is pronounced So-PE-kah. And Mino is pronounced Minnow.

_And the Soft Winds Blow:_

_The Last Hope: Book One_

_Chapter One – A Ride in the Dust_

The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose on Almoth Plain. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning.

Southward the wind blew, disturbing dust and rattling ruins of villages. Southward it blew, passing over the border to Tarabon, and disturbing the cloak of a proud woman mounted on a white mare. Sopika Sedai kicked her mare into a gallop, with Voran, her eagle-eyed Warder, flying behind on Artur, his own black stallion. Brown hair flew into the Aes Sedai's crystal blue eyes as she leaned on the horse's neck. Voran sped to the Aes Sedai's side, spotting the village. Boerani, if his guess was right. A small village, not much larger than any of the towns in the Two Rivers.

Dust groaned under the horses' hooves as Sopika slowed her mount. There would be no use of killing the mare by forcing her to go too far, too quickly. But Boerani was, even if visible, not close, and dusk was starting to settle into twilight.

"Sopika Sedai," Voran murmured in a deep voice that Sopika could never imagine him saying anything but in murmur in, "are we stopping for the night? The village seems close."

Sopika studied the Warder a moment before responding in a high, gentle voice, "Many things seem closer than they are when seen by ruined farmland. That town is no exception. It is still a half-day's ride south, Voran."

They both stared after the village for a moment, neither faces showing any emotion, but they both felt the same. Hope rushed in both of their hearts and fear too. What they were looking for was either nearer than anything, or it did not exist. The _ta'veren_ that they had tracked to this desolate area was within a half-day's riding. He _had_ to be.

Voran swiftly began to prepare camp as Sopika secured the horses. Soon, two small bits of canvas were erected to provide areas in which to sleep, and a fire burned brightly. Voran shuddered as a wave of nervousness rushed over the Aes Sedai. Smiling softly, Sopika looked to where the village was. The _ta'veren _had to exist. He _had_ to.

"I do not see him yet," a rather muffled call came from Sopika, who had taken the natives' habit of wearing a transparent veil. So far, the veil proved useful, and not only for preventing dust flying into her face. Whitecloaks plagued the village, just as the case had been all around the Tarabon border, and the veil seem to hide a bit of the ageless face that was framed by her brown crown of braids. A glance only brought the image of a young woman, perhaps a bit too hollow from the famine.

"But I feel him tugging strongly at me. Always tugging, always pulling. The Wheel weaves as the Wheels wills, Sopika Sedai. The pull of _ta'veren_ is too strong not to be him. It's as though he is calling for me," Voran responded as his eyes continued to search the crowds. Sopika herself was more the one to look; she had the Talent of being able to see _ta'veren_. Several times Voran asked the Aes Sedai what a _ta'veren_ looked like to her. And several times Sopika responded with a vague description of a rather glowy light that surrounded them.

"I do not think he exists," She replied after a moment. "Wait, he's by the butchers. In the white shirt and brown breeches. Do you see him?"

"Yes, Sopika. I see him." His brow was furrowed. "But what do we do now we know who he is. We can't exactly walk up to him and say, 'Hello, you're _ta'veren _and we were wondering if an Aes Sedai can take you to the White Tower so you can be safe to fight Tar'mon Gai'don for us,' can we?"

Sopika nodded, and muttered so only Voran could hear, "Especially considering who he is. There's a white cloak under his arm, and I think I saw a sunburst awhile ago."

Voran swore loudly, "Blood and ashes. Blood and bloody ashes."

A grim smirk accompanied the response of "Just our luck."

They stared at the man for a while, until Voran broke the silence, "We should talk to him. Since he is the one we seek, we should at least speak to him."

Sopika gulped. That man would kill her if they lost the coin's flip, but she nodded. Voran almost didn't notice the nod, but she began to part the crowds with grim determination. Even when she knocked down an old woman carrying her packages, she continued. Forever she wished the walk would last. The moment of action without any risk. However, sooner than she hoped for, she was standing next to the whitecloak, staring at an unknown cut of meat, with the dim glow of the _ta'veren_ reflected off the glass.

"Excuse me, sir," Voran said to the whitecloak. "But what is your name. I think I remember you from somewhere."

"My name is Mino, one of the Children of the Light. I do not recognize you."

"Oh, we have not met before. But, would you like to come and perhaps have a drink at _The Marsh-Wiggle_? I have heard excellent comments on their drinks."

Mino glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Sopika and gasped. Filthy Tar Valon witches and their flaming Warders trying to help him, "I shall not go anywhere with you, but I want you to know this. On my honor as a Child of the Light, I will kill the Aes Sedai, maybe not today or tomorrow, but I will."

A looked of astonishment crossed Voran's face before it returned to its usual stoniness. Sopika sniffed, and left her eavesdropping post, wrapping the whitecloak in Air.

When she spoke, it was with deadly seriousness. "Listen to me, _ta'veren_. Whitecloaks have no honor. I will be Armylin Seat before _you_ kill me," She released him onto the ground and left.

"That was uncalled for." Voran was surprised at her actions.


	2. Pigeons

_Chapter 2- What do you want from me?_

Mino started running as soon as the weaves had been released. The witch must have been sent to help him learn. He gulped quickly and continued running, not sure where he was going. Before he realized it, tears were running down his cheeks. Light, what was going to happen to him?

Mino suddenly couldn't run anymore, as though a branch caught the collar. Trembling, he looked behind him, afraid it would be Voran. And it was. The whitecloak started to sputter as the warder moved his chin up.

"We are going to _The Marsh Wiggle_ to have a private chat. No tricks, no threats, and no complaining." Voran's eyes were an iced brown shade, as he led the other into town.

When they entered the private dining room that was reserved, Mino managed a coherent word, "What do you want with me?"

"Sopika Sedai should be here soon."

Sopika's serene voice floated in from the door as she walked in, "I heard my name. Is there anything you need, whitecloak?"

"I want to know what you want me for."

"That is the hundred mark question. What do we want from you?"

"I don't know what you want from me. That's why I asked!"

"Did the Wheel think it was funny when it weaved out a stupid whitecloak as _ta'veren_? If it did, I would hate to host a dinner party for it."

"I am not stupid!"'

"I mentioned what we wanted for you earlier. Do you not remember, _ta'veren_?"

"I can channel."

Sopika murmured, "Well, that explains the black sunburst. Thin layers of gold will turn black when men channel nearby."

"You know of that also?"

"The black sunburst is not easy to miss. I wonder will you come back to the White Tower with me? We can get you to the Black Tower for training, if you like. But it would be so nice to return to Salidar with the _ta'veren_,"

"Salidar? The White Tower is in Tar Valon, is it not?"

"In Tar Valon, Elaida is on the Seat. Salidar is where the true tower lies. Egwene is the Armylin."

"Egwene al'Vere? Galad would not associate with the Armylin as a friend."

"She was raised only recently."

"I will go."

Egwene looked questionably over her clenched fist at the pigeon she had just received from Boerani. This gray pigeon stared back rather insolently, seeming to issue a challenge to the Armylin Seat.

"Okay, pigeon," Egwene growled, "you can give me Mino's letter peacefully or I can fight it away. Your choice."

Pigeon just snapped its beak back, making its choice of not consenting evident. Egwene scowled, reached her hand, and received nothing but a sharp peck back. When she tried the second time, Egwene managed to grasp the neck of the bird, but it wriggled. As she wrestled with it on the floor, Suian Sanche came in. Laughing uproariously, she stared at Egwene in her miniature wrestling match before rescuing and untying the message herself.

"Thank you." Egwene stated, serenity once again returning as she took the message. "That bird is evil." The pigeon gave a snap of its beak and flew out.

The message was but a scrap of paper, in a hastily scribbled hand that Egwene recognized as Sopika's._ The package is ready for delivering._ Obviously, the plan for making the _ta'veren_ submit worked. But who would it be. Egwene resumed her pacing. Siuan's eyes followed the pacer, and burned the message, not even bothering to read it. She knew the plan had succeeded. It must have. But who was it?

"Quid pro quo." Egwene muttered. "That's what he requires."

"Mother," Sanche's voice was puzzled, "what is this quid pro quo?"

"Something from the Age of Legends," Egwene smiled back, "This for that. It is an old saying."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's what he will require. But what will he want?"

"Secrecy. He's a white cloak. A white cloak." Hysterical laughter came into play. "A white cloak!"


	3. So Blow the Soft Winds

**Disclaimer-This is my last disclaimer. If you don't already know I don't own the Wheel of Time, stop reading!**

_Chapter 3- Let the Soft Winds Blow_

Sopika smiled as the flute began to sound an unusual song to hear in a common room's inn, _So Blow the Soft Winds_, a waltz. Mino, from a table across, the room, also recognized the song. "So blow the soft winds that shall blow anyways/so blow the soft wind of our love," as the words went from where he was from, they were strangely appropriate in his mind. For while the song chirped its lullaby, he could not keep his eyes off the Aes Sedai.

"And we shall remember the first soft wind," As Mino hummed the last line, realizing that Sopika looked young, like a girl of twenty, instead of the traditional agelessness. "So blow the soft winds of the heart.

Mino gulped, and twenty minutes later as the song played again. What did this mean? He nervously glided over to Sopika, a rose playing across his mind. Sopika noticed him, and the pull of_ ta'veren_ took them both. That night they spent waltzing, Mino unable to think of anything but how perfect the Aes Sedai was; pretty, smart, accepting.

They left the inn after a few dances; leaving for a walk through the rose garden that now featured dry, crisp stalks. Sopika found that her head fit perfectly into a spot on Mino's neck and sang So Blow the Soft Winds yet again. She could not help thinking of the final line "and we shall remember the first soft wind." Mino looked back, his cold, heartless eyes were and forgiving.

"Sopi," Mino whispered, "you are perfect. I never thought of Aes Sedai as human. We were taught that Aes Sedai were Shadowspawn. Human never entered into it."

Sopika muttered back, "Whitecloaks are not thought of in the White Tower as human either. But they are wrong. Everyone is human."

"That is so true. It is that song.

So blow the soft winds that shall blow anyways  
So blow the soft winds of our love  
Those who were different are yet the same  
Those who weren't are now.  
Will you deny that the soft winds do blow?  
Will you deny our newborn love?  
Who will the soft winds blow yet again for?  
For who shall accept the soft winds?  
And then we shall remember the first soft wind  
So blow our soft winds of our love.

'That verse suits us so much more perfectly than any thing else."

Sopika murmured back, "So it is. So it is."

A large crack, like a bow shooting for the first time echoed, and they pulled apart. What was this? As soon as they had parted, a large yew arrow shot through where Sopika's neck was. What was going on?

Voran jumped from the shadows, knocking the Aes Sedai and Whitecloak down as he shouted, "Keep Down!"

2 more arrows shot through the air where the pair stood. Voran trembled slightly and Sopika blushed. The bond reeked of a sharp pain in the shoulder and a trickle of blood touched her face. Mino, not sure what happened, pushed the warder away, staring down at Sopika. The sneer on his face was familiar. But it was too reminiscent of a whitecloak's contempt, so the Aes Sedai flinched away.

"Sopi? Sopi? What is wrong," Mino's voice was distant, and growing farther away.

A soft wind blew, bringing clouds filled with large, fat raindrops that shook the town. Sopika recovered slightly, and then shook her head. People, townsfolk, danced around the spring, now bubbly with a sliver of water, rejoicing in the end of the drought. The temperature started to drop rapidly, and then the rain slowed to snow. This was bad. There had been no crops in the drought, and winter will shorten the food supply quicker. The Aes Sedai would have to dig in and use the power on crops. As the rest of the town noticed the intermingled snowflakes thickening, their faces paled, and all returned in. The Marsh Wiggle was now bursting with folk celebrating, and Sopika ran to her room, tailed closely by Mino.

He did not enter her compartments, but said, "I could Heal those arrow holes in you and Voran. Voran fist, he took four good shots to the shoulder that need to be attended to first. Then you."


	4. The Flight of the Sparrow

A/N- Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Oh, and for those wondering, I chose that song from Voran's point of view, and this chapter should explain quite a few Items I need to discuss.

Chapter 4- The Flight of the Sparrow

After Mino's back had removed itself from her presence, Sopika seemed to awake from a stupor, leaving only a startled sparrow. She removed a silk brown rose from her drwaers. That flower, a wedding gift so many years ago from Voran, perpetually in the perfection of peak bloom, like her love for her husband, would be hidden in a dress; one of many silk dresses she would leave behind, so Voran knew where she had flown. _Taking Mire and leaving_, the note read,_ flying on sparrow's wings to TR. I am sorry. Keep WC away. I do not wish to lose you. Sopika d'ai Voran wishes you to follow tomorrow. Do NOT tell WC. DO NOT._ Sopika nodded her approval. It mentioned all she wanted it to, in a way, some might see gibberish, but the only person she wanted to know would understand the encryption.

Mire, a mare she had owned for several years, always seemed to know when an immediate, unscheduled flight was happening. A smile slowly caressed her lips, leaving a smug-like smirk waiting as the weave for Traveling fell into place. Snow ran through the gateway as donned her cloak, and walked Mire through. These were the Mountains of Mist.

Voran gasped from the shudders of Healing as Sopika rushed into the Two Rivers, combining two shocks into one large disturbance. The Healing, as always, left the Warder starving, and exhausted. Light, why would Sopika leave him for an idiot Whitecloak? Light, why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Whitecloak stared a Voran and smiled a secretive smile, hiding a multitude of thoughts, before acquiescing, "She has left? You would not act so otherwise."

The deadened gaze of a heartbroken man matched his emotionless voice as he replied, "yes."

The Whitecloak smiled again, noticing for the first time a set of five lines on each of Voran's hands. A line was centered on each finger and thumb, meeting at a heart in the palm. Mino could swear that Sopika's hands bore similar scars, with a few added puckers. Did the Aes Sedai mark themselves and their Warders similarly to avoid conflicts? Was it something else entirely? He did not seem to remember anything about scarred hands to be a sign of Darkfriends. Light, what was happening?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fellow Brown sisters, Verin and Edwyn, were surprised to hear Voran was still back in Tarabon. It was just something that Sopika did not do, leaving Voran behind. The world knew the Voran and Sopika had married before the bond happened, something rare in the Brown Ajah. What was going on? What did she need to think on? Voran did not arrive until the next week, and then the sparks flew. The sparks flew rapidly, waiting for a fire to light.


	5. An Argument of Glee

A/N- Hey y'all. The song I use is Shania Twain's 'Don't!' This Chapter is a bit short…but…the wonderful world of writer's block….so…review…and I'll see you next chapter.

_Chapter 5-An Argument of Glee_

"Voran, I'm sorry," Sopika shrieked, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I didn't mean it to even start! I…I…I'm sorry."

"How could you even go near him," Voran yelled back. "WE are wed, and you run around like a Saldean farm girl. _You_ are despicable."

_Don't! Don't you wish we tried?  
__Do you know what I feel inside?  
__You know our love is strong than pride?  
__No, don't!  
__Don't let your anger grow.  
__Just tell me what you need me to know,  
__Please talk to me- don't close the door.  
__I want to hear you,  
__I want to be near you._

"I am sorry, Voran. Won't you just let me…Give me another chance! I am…I…Just, don't go!"

Voran Eldea, wife of the Aes Sedai Sopika, turned his back, anger flowing through the bond, cementing his fury with the words, "I can't go on with you, Sopi," Voran said, his voice deep and cruel, "if I can't trust you."

"I am sorry," Sopika's whisper came, and Voran stopped, and turned back.

_Don't fight, don't argue.  
__Give me the chance to say I'm sorry,  
__Just let me love you,  
__Don't turn me away- Don't tell me to go._

"I know, but how can I trust you?"

"I do not, husband of mine," Sopika replied, as always scheming. "What if we get another Brown sister to bond the Whitecloak?"

"That is delightful, as always, my sparrow."

_Don't! Don't give up on trust.  
__Don't give up on me- on us.  
__If we could just hold on long enough.  
__We can do it!  
__We'll get through it!_

Sopika nodded, already forming her speech to Elwiony, and then Verin, and if worst came, to Edwyn. Light, if Egwene knew the full plan, she would…Sopika wasn't sure what would come. But it would not be good.

* * *

Mino smiled outside door. So Sopika and Voran were arguing over him! His plan was going perfectly. Then he would call on Pedron Niall and- a gleeful smile covered any other emotions. This was too good. But Sopika thought he loved her…how cute! This was too perfect.

But Verin knew that plan. You just shouldn't trust her pigeons. For when Mino sent his letter, it was with Verin's special pigeon. It flew right back to her, and then she read the plan. What would she do with him?


	6. Against Custom

A/N- You have my best friend to thank for this chapter. She has chained me to my computer desk and told me...(Mira cannot talk due to wincing)And I'm too say I am HUGELY sorry for the songfic chapter...And now on to the most eagerly anticipated thing in six months...an update. Update, I have no idea what I may include, so some spoilers may be here...some may not. And this chapter may be a tad bit short because it's been so long since I last touched this story.

**Disclaimer- Mira Hopesbane went to Randland and all she got was a set of crumby books. The books were made of bread and shed crumbs, therefore they were crumby. She DOES NOT own Wheel of Time or anything relating to the series. Robert Jordan owns that and RAFO. **

* * *

The calm early morning was jarred by a certain Brown screaming, "Why not, Elwiony! Why?" 

Cool green eyes met angry ones. "I want my Warder to be my choice. I do not want some Whitecloak," she twisted the word to add sarcasm and skepticism, "handed to me by achild barely out of her cradle."

Sopika's anger flared, "So you seek to unleash this madman unto the world?"

"Did you," proposed the green-eyed, red-haired girl, "even consider his willingness to be bonded?"

"No."

"Then that is my answer."

Sopika swore under her breath as brown-clad Elwiony walked away. Voran, stoiclly sitting in a nearby chair turned, concered slightly about the deep wells of frustation the bond showed.Verin was next on the list, and it would be even more difficult. Verin already had a Warder. Sopika buried her face in her hands, hoping that Elwiony would reconsider. Mino himself was working with...oh, who was he working with? It was a craftsman, but the knowledge avioded her.

"Sopika," Voran's soft rumble seemed to be a salve for her ears when contrasted with the screeches that went before, "do try to help. Cannot you bond him?"

The Aes Sedai blushed, mumbling, "Yes. Yes, I could."

"Then why won't you?"

Silence stretched over the ground, wrapping it in fear of what the answer would be when it came. A bird cheeped in playfulness. "I do not know. You would not...approve. And it is against custom."

"That has never held you back before. Why now?"

"It won't!" Her renewed, strong and fertile in its response. "It won't!"

"Then do not mind the idle chatter that the world will give, my love."

Blush was again the color of Sopika's face and she set out, for several things to be resolved before thisman could be bonded. Pedron Niall would not know what had happened.


End file.
